digitalhauntfandomcom-20200216-history
My Week Vlogs
The "My Week Vlogs" were a series of vlogs released by Sparkles*. Much like 11 Minutes with Area 11, they detail processes behind creating music and details about personal lives, except with a much heavier focus on Sparkles* himself. They are also formatted differently than 11 minutes, where each video covers one specific week, and is comprised of 7 sections that focus on each day. On each day, one or two subjects are covered (a gig, Area 11 news, an update on the process of a song, etc). #000 The Sparkles* and the Stripes Uploaded on June 20th, 2014. In his hotel room, Sparkles* expresses his excitement about going to America. He explains how he was also thinking about going to Ghana, but America won the football match so it must be the better country. Sparkles* goes to the airport with Beckii Cruel to get a connecting flight to Amsterdam then on to Seattle. He expresses annoyance about the person sitting next to him not giving Sparkles* space. When he gets to Seattle, Sparkles* notes how America is like England. The next day, he watches some football on ESPN with Beckii, England Vs. Uruguay. He visits a store called Anime World, and sees a rainbow. Episode zero is unique in that it does not follow the standard "My Week" format, in addition, was released two years before episode one. It is likely that this was intended to be a standalone vlog, but was included in the series anyway, hence the "zero" episode. #001 Mixing the 2nd Area 11 Album! On Monday (January 11 2016), Sparkles* heads into the studio (he calls it "Room 5 Studios") to do some mixing. After wondering which came first, normal chess or wizard's chess (from Harry Potter), he meets with Phil. Pro tools crashes later, putting Sparkles* in a bad mood because he lost a bit of mixing work he did. After finishing the song, he plays a quick preview of it. On Tuesday, he heads back to the studio and shows off a plugin that makes tracks sound like they were recorded on vinyl. On Wednesday, he shows of some tracks to InTheLittleWood after they have dinner. On Friday, Parv didn't come in to record for the album, and Sparkles* just mixed. And on Saturday, Sparkles* goes to the Pub with Parv and Kogie, and hopes to finish up mixing the last song on Modern Synthesis. #002 Honking Parv's Special Place On Sunday (January 17 2016), Sparkles* finally finishes Modern Synthesis after working on it the entire day. On Monday, he meets with Leo and Kogie to name the songs on the album and make some final corrections. On Wednesday, he makes some instrumental versions of the songs in the album, later going out drinking and losing at Ping-Pong. On Thursday, Sparkles* goes shopping with Parv, planning to buy up all light bulbs to create a monopoly so they can resell and overcharge. On Friday, Sparkles* alternates between watching TV and cleaning his room. On Saturday, he walks by the River to recharge after all the stress of making the album, and thinks about where he wants to go from there. #003 ICE SKATING! On Sunday (January 24 2016), Sparkles* goes to a gig at 06 Academy, where Kim Churchill and Nahko and Medicine for the People plays. On Monday, he upgrades to Windows 10 and is generally impressed by it. He also expresses annoyance on how acceptable it is to bash gingers. On Tuesday, he does taxes. On Wednesday, he makes and drinks (with an Area 11 mug) hot chocolate for the first time. On Thursday, he goes to London with Parv and Flo. On Friday, he meets with management after sleeping over at Kogie's, and then heads to Alexandra palace with Beckii, Xantia, Connie, Abi, and Jamie to ice skate. He later learns about Dogspotting. On Saturday, Sparkles* and Beckii split after sleeping in a Hotel. Back at Bristol, he show off the Temple Church where he likes to go and think at. He meets up with Seb, and goes to Coffee 1. #004 ROOM TOUR! On Sunday (January 31, 2016), Sparkles* submits his taxes, and brings up that he found a short independent movie called " Picnic Area 11", which had nothing to do with Area 11 but he found it interesting. He celebrates ATLITS' one year anniversary by playing Shi No Barado on the piano. On Monday, he gives a room tour. When he shows his collection of necklaces, a Cassette tape on a chain is briefly visible with just an "A" written on it. He also shows his Roland Piano and black acoustic guitar. On Tuesday, he laments a messed-up sleep schedule from the events of the previous week. On Wednesday, someone cleans the windows of his apartment from the outside. On Thursday, Sparkles* applies to be an extra in Star Wars EP 8. On Friday, he does damage control where a fake email goes out announcing a premature release of Modern Synthesis. He also tries a chicken katsu pasty, "a weird clash of cultures and flavors". On Saturday, the weather was bad and Sparkles* gets a hot chocolate. #005 WHO IS MY VALENTINE'S DAY DATE?? #006 GIGS & GAMES! #007 SEX AT THE ZOO?! #008 TOP 6 SADDEST ANIME MOMENTS #009 Left-Handed Drunk Bowling! #010 BIRTHDAY! #011 Sexy eSports Parlour @ i57 #012 Let's Play VAGINA JENGA Category:General Category:Area 11 Category:Sparkles* Category:Videos